1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collapsible support structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a support structure used with collapsible chairs or the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to such a support structure which utilizes pivotally connected frame members along with tension straps which provide tension forces within the frame.
2. Background Information
Collapsible frames and particularly those used with chairs are well known in the art. There are a variety of collapsible wheelchairs, sports chairs, strollers and the like. It is greatly desirable to provide such a chair or the like which provides substantial structural strength and which collapses into the smallest possible space. The ideal collapsible frame also keeps the weight thereof to a minimum. In the prior art, there are a variety of chairs which collapse in two dimensions and some that collapse in three dimensions as well. However, there is a need in the art for an improved collapsible structure which addresses the various issues noted above and provides the structural integrity required to handle the forces involved in rolling a wheel chair.